


"Bathing Suit"

by comebackjessica



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie Has Health Issues But Everybody Is A Okay, Alternate Universe, Banter, Everybody Lives, Fuck Steven, Heatwave, Humor, M/M, Or not, Romance, Summer, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Summer Tumblr prompt: “6. Bathing suit” for Twistedrunes. Alfie is jealous and Tommy has no shame.





	"Bathing Suit"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedrunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/gifts).



“What the fuck is this?!”

Having been savagely disturbed, Alfie pushed down the reading glasses to the tip of his nose and focused on the object currently shoved right in his face.

“My, my, Thomas, looks like a, well, I don’t know, like a fuckin’ regular, honest-to-God thermometer?” Alfie grinned at his not-so-secret boyfriend in a way that he knew would just rile Tommy up. “Why, darling? Does its presence offend Thomas fuckin’ Shelby? Were you planning on taking over a thermometer empire next and they sent out their best agent?” Alfie pretended to go back to his book which was promptly snatched from his hands and thrown away.

“I meant the weather!” Tommy hissed and sat on Alfie’s lap, demanding his full attention. “When will you stop being bitter about me taking over the bakery? When exactly ‘cause I want to know, Alfie. You know I did it because of your hea-”

“I’m _fine!_ ”

“Now you are. Thank fuck that thing in your knee didn’t move upwards.”

“You mean the cock you love so much, eh?”

“I was going for something else, actually, but alright.”

“Must I fuckin’ remind you, boy, that just because they had to take half my leg, right, I still have one complete enough to kick your scrawny ass?”

“You love my ass too much, old man.”

“Aye, well… That I do.”

Satisfied, Tommy started messing with Alfie’s hair and beard, an activity he found therapeutic and one which Alfie endured with the patience of a saint.

“Why do you insist on coming here every year, eh? It’s bloody _boiling_ out!”

“It’s summer,” Alfie pointed out. “Not even you can change that, Tommy.”

“Well, I’m tired of sweating and dying!” Tommy whined. “I’m going out for a swim.”

“Hm.” Alfie outstretched his hand. “My book, then.”

“Rude,” Tommy stood up and went upstairs to get changed. “You can get it back when you’re nicer!”

Alfie sighed and made an effort to reach for the book, thrown too far away from the armchair he was sitting in.

“If you tell me to say ‘please’, boy, I’ll strangle you! God fuckin’ damn it,” he barked. “Such fuckin’ insolence I allow in my own fuckin’ house…”

“Yeah, remember to pace yourself,” Tommy said from upstairs. “You wanna join me?”

“Nah,” Alfie reached for his crutches and made a heroic attempt to move a little.

“You sure?” That was the moment that Thomas fucking Shelby chose to come downstairs in his birthday suit, with only a towel thrown over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I-... Where _the fuck_ are ya goin’ like this?” Alfie growled at him, immediately outraged.

“It’s too hot,” Tommy said matter-of-factly, still walking towards the porch as if nothing happened. 

“WEAR A BATHING SUIT AT LEAST!”

“If you wanna come with me and stretch a little, Alfie, you could… you know. Protect my virtue, or whatever it is you like to do.”

“Go to hell. _Sweetie_.”

“I’ll meet you there, dearest.”


End file.
